


Like Us

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous liason, a battlefield tryst, finds RED Engineer and BLU Spy caught in the act.  But what does RED Sniper intend to do with his new-found knowledge?  What about the lurid thoughts he’s held for both men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Us

 “Cher, what if somebody sees?” Spy gasped, arching into Engineer's touch, hips leaving the wooden wall he was pressed against. The barns and outbuildings lining the tracks at Goldrush provided many hiding spots and for the hungry RED pawing at his BLU lover through the soft linen of his pin-striped slacks, ample opportunities for a quick, illicit rendezvous.

Spy was hard, grinding into Engineer's hand as the smaller man nipped at his neck beneath his pushed-up balaclava. So rare were their meetings, so sparse their furloughs, that the two would hazard fleeting touches and trysts on the battlefield. They would both be fired if they were discovered, but in the hunger and the need for each other, the yearning to touch and kiss and hold and caress they would take their chances.

“Ain't nobody gonna see,” Engineer murmured, sliding his overalls off of his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt, letting freshly ungloved hands rove over the sweat-moist skin beneath, exposed to the warm, dry air of the desert.

He was right. The rest of the BLU team was far ahead, pushing the cart toward its objective while his own was desperately attempting to defend their base. A sentry dutifully watched the approach, unscathed and unsapped thanks to the strange absence of the BLU team's Spy. It would hold their teammates longer, stretching the match, and their time together.

“I need you,” Spy moaned, shedding his jacket, straining painfully against his slacks as his lover pawed at him. “Inside of me.”

“You know we ain't got time for that, Darlin',” Engineer sighed, kissing at the mark he'd left on Spy's neck. “Soon, though, I promise. Next furlough, we're gettin' us a hotel room out of state and not leavin' it 'til you can't walk.”

Spy moaned at the thought, images running through his mind of his lover atop him, peppering his face and body with kisses as he moved deep inside of him, fucking him into a blissful puddle on a pillowy hotel bed. He would hold him to that promise. “Then I have something to look forward to—aah!” he gasped as Engineer unzipped his fly, tugging him free of the confines of his pants and underwear, wrapping a strong hand around his length. His hand was wonderfully rough, hardened from years of hard work and handling machines.

“Well in the mean time, how 'bout you look right here, not forward?” Engineer teased, lowering himself to his knees before the Frenchman.

“Mon dieu, non, Cher, I am sweaty and--”

“--delicious,” Engineer interrupted, finishing his lover's sentence and punctuating it with a long, flat lap along the underside of Spy's glans.

Hands flew to the Texan's hardhat, Spy's own head tapping the wall as it fell back, a hissing moan passing through his teeth as he tried to keep quiet. He quivered unsteadily as that tongue began to work in earnest, tracing the underside of his cock and diving beneath foreskin and the ridge of his head, trailing electricity in its saliva-streaked wake.

The shorter man hummed with approval as he took Spy into his mouth, wrapping lips around his lover's length, letting his tongue undulate along its underside as he began to suck, enveloping the rogue in warm, wet heat. One hand held the base of Spy's cock, the other running up his hip to his belly, tickling fingers through the line of soft hair that trailed down from his chest. He tasted filthy, of salt and musk, sweating from combat and running in the hot desert sun, but to Engineer, it was the taste of a man, masculine and wild. His hand left Spy's belly and sank to his overalls, just barely clinging to his hips, slipping beneath them to--

"Holy dooley!"

Sniper stood in the doorway, eyes wide, jaw open. A search for a missing and as-of-yet un-respawned teammate had led him to the barns and outbuildings that now comprised enemy territory. What he hadn't been prepared to find was his teammate also belonging to the enemy. His tongue snaked out to wet his bottom lip, blue eyes behind yellow glasses glued to the sight, etching into his mind the image of Engineer's bare chest and belly, his lips around Spy, who writhed under his assault, slim and alluring, both groaning their lust.

Engineer jumped, springing to his feet in a flash, standing before Spy and clutching his overalls, trying to hide his lover's shame. "Sniper! It's-- it's not what it looks like, partner! I was-- I just--"

"Labourer," Spy grunted, stilling Engineer with a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw hell. It's exactly what it looks like," the Texan conceded, slumping in defeat.

"And as such, since he's had a look," Spy murmured, drawing his revolver, "it means we have been compromised. He will ruin us. I will not lose this contract because of his ever-prying eyes."

"Wait, wait!" Sniper cried, throwing his hands in front of him in shock, shaken from his daze. "Look, Truckie, you know me, yeh? We're on a team. We're mates. I can't-- I wouldn't cost you your job. Hell, I wouldn't even do that the Spook over 'ere."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Spy sniffed, lowering his gun as Engineer shot him a glance.

"What the two of you are doing is stupid. Bloody idiocy. Shaggin' the enemy, it's bad business. But, well, I understand."

"You understand?" Engineer asked, his tone softer, curious. Trying to read his friend's face, he caught sight of something he'd never seen before. It wasn't quite fear, it wasn't quite sadness, but an apprehensive sort of energy that seemed to vibrate from him and manifest in a gaze that made his chest ache to see.

"I get it, mate. You have to do what you can. Find it wherever you can and fight for it. When you're like... like us." Sniper mumbled, his voice growing unsteady, his posture beginning to curl in on himself as self-conscious awareness began to rise and bubble in his gut even as it weighed down on his shoulders. "Have to admit, I'm a little jealous. Two of you found each other, and I didn't even realize. Thought I might've 'ad a chance," he chuckled, bitterly, "with either of you."

How true it was. How many nights he'd entertained thoughts of lying beneath the stout American or the slim Frenchman, red-faced and gasping for breath as he groaned and writhed around the hot, firm cock inside of him. Even now, he had to chase away invasive thoughts of being trapped between the lovers, speared by both at the same time, filling him to capacity and driving wild, growling moans from his lungs.

A smile began to carve its way across the faces of the interrupted lovers.

"What now?" Engineer asked Spy, unsure as to how to proceed.

Spy looked to Sniper, "What do you intend to do, then?"

"Can I stay?"

Spy's thumb slowly cocked back the hammer on his revolver.

"Look, I don't want to overstep anything. The two of you clearly want some alone time; doubt you get much and all, but I-- I'm so hard up and," Sniper took a breath to steady himself, "I won't tell anyone. I just want to watch."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the TF2Promptfest: Sniper/Spy/any character; voyeurism – “I won’t tell anyone, I just want to watch.”


End file.
